Amiloride type compounds are known from the prior art as active substances for example for the treatment of diseases of the lungs and airways (J. Med. Chem. 49 (2006) 4098-4115). WO 08135557 discloses compounds of similar structure showing ENaC (Epithelial Sodium Channel) inhibitor activity.
The problem of the present invention is to prepare new compounds which may be used therapeutically for the treatment of pathophysiological processes treatable by the blockade of an epithelial sodium channel, particularly for the treatment of the lungs and airways.